


A rather long week

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Constentacles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Monster heats, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Ribbed dicks, Smut, Tentacles, Well not that much plot tbh but it's better than nothing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of missing your lover because of his busy work-schedule, Boss unexpectedly returns. </p><p>Only thing is, he's in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rather long week

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this thing ended up becoming more than 5000 words long! What is my life?! (ФДФ)
> 
> Ok, so just to be clear. Monster heats are the fucking hottest thing that this fandom has spewed out. Like seriously (・∀・)
> 
> So enjoy my own take on it! （=´∇｀=）

It had been a long week, with your partner out of the house almost constantly didn’t make it any better, but you knew that you would just have to get used to it. It was after all, something he’d been doing before the two of your got together, something that was important to him.

Didn’t make it any less lonely though.

Mumbling to yourself, you readied yourself for a night to yourself with several action movies and loads of popcorn. The week had been strenuous, and with only texting and the occasional call from your skeleton didn’t make it any easier, if anything, you’d wanted to scream your head off by the end of it.

Pulling out some microwavable pieces of pizza from the freezer, you held back a pathetic sigh.

Gods, you just craved some lovable contact.

Or more like a good stress-relieving fuck, but you wouldn’t be picky if anything romantic also presented itself. But you knew better than to hope for something so silly, Boss was nothing but a practical mind. Even with the large amount of affection he showed you when he actually was home, he wasn’t one for unscheduled surprises.

Fishing out the finished meal – some no-name brand cardboard pizza, yum, you promptly plopped your butt down onto the couch and put on the first movie.

Though you only made it halfway through, before somebody hurriedly slammed open the door to your apartment, efficiently startling you out of your tired daze.

Had your deprived mind supposedly managed to summon your lover back home? What was this mahogany and how could you master it? You mulled over it for a moment on the couch, before deciding to go and greet Boss.

Though you didn’t make it much farther than just by the small hallway that lead to the entrance, before you were wrapped in a longing embrace.

It took you a moment to actually register Boss’ arms around you, half-confusedly, you returned the embrace. Only to feel something hard press against your stomach, straining against the fabric of Boss’ pants.

Oh. Uh.

As you tried to lean back a bit to see his face, Boss only held you tighter against his chest, you spoke. “Love? What’s wrong?”

The words made him tense slightly, though he quickly forced himself to relax. Easing up on his hold, you managed to direct your gaze to his.

Clouded, hazy eyes and a prominent blush covered his cheeks. You’d never seen him like this before. Moving one hand soothingly on the back of his spine, you tried to coax him into the living room. “Come sit, I want to know what’s going on, you seem…” You let the words hang unfinished in the air, noticing that he was breathing heavily and his eyes were definitely resting on your lips as you spoke.

Like he had figured out whatever internal battle that had gone on inside of him, he tore his eyes off from you. “I did not wish for you to see me like this.”

You looked at him oddly, “Like what?”

“I am…” He released his arms from your waist, but let one hand grasp yours and led you to the placement you had suggested earlier.

Sitting down on the couch, Boss still denied meeting your eyes, the heat still prominent, as was the obvious erection in his pants. But with the same will strength as he always mastered, he apparently held himself back from doing… something.

It clearly wasn’t just because he was in the mood – you’d been there before, and he had never been like this – and it took him several calming breaths before he managed to speak.

“I’m in my cycle.” Cycle? Wha-?

Oh! Oh. He meant, _that,_ the heatcycle that monsters go through. The cycle that you’d discussed shortly after getting into your relationship. The period where they go through a heat. The heatcycle he warned you ‘bout that he would eventually go into. Your sweet and caring Boss going into heat. Boss’ heatcycle.

That.

To say that you flushed, would be an understatement. You probably turned a tomato-red color, matching that on Boss’ face that still wouldn’t meet your eyes, even with his hand still loosely holding onto yours, like you had the choice to leave him. As if he thought that you would be disgusted with something that he couldn’t help.

“Love.” You spoke gently, an embarrassed smile reaching your features. “Please look at me.”

It took a moment before the large skeleton managed to obey, his sharp features still red and emitting an uncertainty that you immediately wanted to ease.

“It’s ok.” Leaning forward, you rose to your knees, so that you were on the same eye-level as him, you weaved your – slightly shaking from overexcitement, but hey, this was new territory – fingers with his and placed your other hand on his cheek. “You’ve explained it, and…” oh gosh, how to say this without sounding like a complete freak. Obviously something like ‘it’s really hot seeing you like this, so I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me until I passed out’ would probably make him run for the hills, heat or no.

So you managed to revise your wording a little. “…I want to help you, erh.” You had to redirect your eyes a little, because he was staring at you with obvious disbelief. “It’s also, um, seriously… fucking arousing.” That last bit wasn’t much more than a mumble, and you immediately regretted saying it.

Way too forward bud.

Or maybe not, since you found yourself pressed down against the couch less than a second later. Boss’ fangs covered in magic kissing you feverously, and his hand pinning both of yours above your head.

“Stop me if I go too far.” He all but growled against your neck. “I will try not to hurt you, but everything is getting harder to focus on.”

Well, if he continued like that, the chance would be very close to none.

“Just your scent makes me unable to discern anything else.” And he just had to add that, hoh boy.

“I promise,” you all but panted out between kisses. “Just focus on me.”

And so, he did.

Locking magical lips with yours, he released your hands for the brief moment it took him to remove his suit-jacket and toss it somewhere over the back of the couch. Shirt unruffled, you tried to pop that open as well, though it was futile, since you only managed to get three buttons open before his large hand recaptured both of yours.

Squirming slightly under his suddenly predatory-like gaze, you noticed that his fangs had parted slightly and his breath was coming out in heated pants. Wow.

As he lowered himself more onto your form, you couldn’t resist trying to grind your hips up into his. Which earned you a groan and his own moving down against yours in an uneven rhythm. Oh gosh, he was really hard, and you could feel your own heat start to travel downwards.

Still rutting against each other, with both of your bodies still mostly clothed, Boss’ heated eyes met with yours and what you saw made you draw in a surprised breath of air in anticipation at the intensity in his gaze as he surveyed your form. There was hunger in there, and a pure need that also flared up in your own heated daze.

Suddenly, he apparently became tired of the layers that separated the two of you, shifting your shirt up so that your chest laid bare, he quickly also stripped your nether regions. All the while, he still didn’t break much more bodily contact than what was absolutely necessary.

Linking lips with yours once again, he pressed the fingers of his free hand into you, earning him a gasp that permitted him to slip his tongue in to mingle with yours.

His scent was everywhere, something deep, hot and musky emitting from him in waves while he gently moved first one, and then two fingers inside of you. Breaking the kiss to caress your neck with his teeth, he was careful not to bite, even though it felt like the urge to actually do it was immense for him right then.

But you had never been a fan of pain, so he refrained. Instead, he began licking and kissing your neck, careful of your pulse and probably leaving his fair share of marks while he curled and scissored his fingers inside of you, trying to find that sweet spot that made you whine and cuss his name.

Finally, a strong bolt of pleasure jolted up your spine, a whimper of a cry escaping your lips as you couldn’t do much more than just let it happen. His form pressed against yours and the hand keeping yours placid, kept you from returning the favor.

“Nng! N-no, I don’t- ah! B-Boss! I c-can’t- mn!“ Shutting your eyes, your senses mostly focused on the points where you were connected, his chest against yours, his teeth grazing your pulse, his fingers. Oh god, you were embarrassingly close.

His low, rumbling voice rose just beside your ear, “Let go, let me _see you_.”

Unable to handle the stimulation, the attention and how he was looking at you, that you could even feel with your eyes closed, you moaned out his name as you tried to bury your face in the crook of your arm, feeling yourself come undone on his fingers. He kept the pulse of pleasure going, moving his fingers so that your legs twitched and your toes curled while you tried not to move out of his grasp. The contact helped grounding you slightly.

“You’re hiding, _cm’on show me_.” He literally growled against your throat, and you obviously couldn’t resist when he ordered it like that. So, still a little unsure, you moved your head so he could see his effect on you. Your face flushed, lips quivering and eyes fuzzy, he apparently liked what he saw, since he kept staring at you while the last zaps of heat made your body jolt and whimpers escape your lips.

Receding his fingers, Boss removed his hand from your wrists, “Still alright with this?” while his voice carried some uncertainty he gently lifted one of your hands up to place a kiss on the palm. Running his tongue over your slightly marked wrists – something you hadn’t even noticed, you must have struggled more than you’d registered – he lifted himself off from your form.

You just shot him a happy smile as you replied, “Yeah, of course.”

Gosh, you could still see that bulge strain against the bulge of his shorts, was it bigger than usual?

You didn’t get to watch for much longer, since he then promptly stripped off the shirt that you had just loosely worn, making you entirely bare just for him. Eyes still hungry, he then proceeded to unbuckle and pull off his own pants, revealing his hardness fully.

Woah. “Is… Is it ribbed?” you hesitantly asked, unsure if you were seeing wrong. His dick would usually be like, well, not that much different than a human’s, you supposed. But this, not only was it seeming a bit thicker than normally, but it had gained some nubs all the way down the length.

It kind of looked like one of those extremely expensive sex-toys. Another thing you definitely should not say out loud.

“It’s the cycle, it messes with my magic. Makes it unstable.” He looked about to pull away, still speaking, but you were faster than him, curiously reaching down to take his erection in hand. “If it’s too much I ca- hng!” and his own words were cut off, your touch catching him off guard. “Wh-What are you-?”

Sitting up, you leaned kiss him, still curiously running your fingers around the little additions to his dick. “Hell no. As long as it’s not spikey, I’m all in.”

Letting out a sigh, Boss just leaned down to bury his face in the crook of your neck, gently nibbling on the skin there. “Demonstrate.”

Oh, alright. Grasping a little firmer around his length, you experimentally started stroking. Trying to focus on adding friction between your palm and the nubs you could feel, you continued, and was rewarded with an intent hiss and groan from your partner, his hands reaching around to grasp your hips and pull you closer to him.

It didn’t take much longer until he came, apparently rather up pent from the heat, since his cum sprouted out in thick ropes between the two of you, like you hadn’t had sex just a week prior.

Growling out your name as he came, he didn’t let himself wait or seemingly didn’t need to recover after his orgasm, since he had you pinned once again down against the couch. Though this time, your legs were lead up to hook around his hip as he positioned himself by your entrance. He took the moment to seek your approval, which he gained with a short nod from your side, and then pushed himself about halfway into you.

 _“Shit”_ you didn’t catch onto which one of you said that, too overwhelmed with the sensation of him moving and pulsing inside of you. While there was a burn from the expanded thickness compared to what you were used to, the nubs _definitely_ made up for that. Holy _fuck_.

Looking up at him, you saw that he was still wearing his dress-shirt. Normally, he would have fully stripped, so why?- Though you didn’t get to finish the thought, as he started moving, pushing himself slightly further within you with every thrust.

It took all in you, not to swear loudly when he – still moving, oh gosh it felt so different and _so good_ – on top of everything else, moved his one hand down to rub at your clit. Desperately clutching your legs around his hips, you reached up to wind your fingers within his ribs, edging him on further.

Though they started to work more as an anchor for your addled self, as you felt your orgasm approaching and didn’t want to come before him. Since he was in heat, it’s better if he managed to come more than you, since it would exhaust you to try and keep up.

“Fuck, don’t keep yourself from it!” He all but snarled over you, tongue licking across his teeth in anticipation. His fingers started to rub more insistently against your sex, all the while he sped up his pace further. “I know; I can see it. Don’t hold back love, I’ll take good care of you.”

Snapping your head back, you obeyed. Letting yourself come around his cock, he also let out a growl stemming deep within his chest, feeling you twitch and tighten around him. Again and again, he buried himself in you to the hilt, eventually just letting himself sheathe in you while he unloaded. Like before, the amount was uncommon and since you were so tight around him, it started seeping down between where you were joined.

“Oh g-god, Boss! I ca-can’t! It’s too much- ah!” Seemingly feeling just as overwhelmed, he swiftly leaned down to occupy your mouth with his, still releasing sprout after sprout of his essence inside of you.

Finally, he finished and pulled out. His magic fading, leaving you empty, a bit spent and icky.

Still kissing, he wrapped his arms around your middle, cradling you close to him while your sore legs released from around his waist. Your whole body was shaking, still a bit dazed but definitely happy, you released his ribs to instead wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders.

When the two of you finally pulled away, you let out a giddy laugh. “Well that was something. Shower?”

Pulling you up with him, he nodded. “Shower.”

In all honesty, you didn’t quite make it to the shower on the first, or in that case, second try. First, you didn’t manage to get much further than to the hallway, where Boss proceeded to pin your back against a wall and mercilessly fuck you with your body wrapped around his as well as you could. Still a bit spent from earlier, you didn’t come, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

After a quick kiss and an assurance to the skeleton that you didn’t mind, and that you were still alright with it all. You managed to get as far as inside the bathroom, before he felt the need again and promptly made you gasp out his name while he took you once again, this time, while you were bent over the sink.

“Ah f-fuck- Boss!” This time, you were hit so suddenly by your orgasm, that all you managed to let out were a mix of embarrassing sounds while you tried not to let your weakened legs give in under you. Responding with a snarl and his own release, Boss let himself pull out and come over your back instead of inside of you, easing up on what your body had to handle, while he still seemed like he could last hours with this pace.

While it was hot as fuck, you weren’t sure that you didn’t need a little break from being fucked senseless.

Since, despite him not having any muscles, yours were starting to get a little unreliable.

Helping you stand vertically, Boss gently kissed your crown while trying to support your tired form. “My apologies, it gets less extreme with time.”

You could only let out a huff of a laugh, still feeling the last jitters of your orgasm. “How did you even manage to take care of all of this by yourself?”

Whereas he just laughed against your hair, apparently enjoying your sweaty scent. “It’s easier to ignore, when I don’t have the thought of you waiting at home in the back of my mind.”

Oh gosh. That was more than a little suggestive towards you being the fault that he hurried home, and maybe that he’d never been this into getting through his heat before.

The thought was more than a little arousing and certainly gave your confidence towards your relationship a large boost.

Finally reaching your intended destination, Boss had to keep one of his hands around your waist for support, your legs still unreliable.

With the two of you standing in the stall, Boss subsequently stripped off his shirt. You’d been wondering why he’d kept it on all this time.

Well, turning on the stream of water, you found that your partner apparently had fallen to the heat, with his length pressing against your back while you were standing under the spray of water with you in his embrace.

To be entirely honest, you didn’t know if you could handle another round standing. Though, it seemed like Boss had been thinking about something similar, since he just nuzzled against your wet neck. “Can I do something different?”

“Yeah.” You breathlessly replied, feeling a little dizzy.

Slowly, without pushing into you, he started sliding in between your thighs. The small nubs on the top rubbing pleasurably against your slit, easing a slight heat back to your sex. After a few minutes of just the pants of either of you and the sound of bone gently slapping against wet skin, even without your full participation, you felt your body start to relax under the warm spray of the water. Unable to help yourself, you felt yourself loosen.

Though Boss seemed to catch on quickly, wrapping his arms around your middle as he stopped his ministrations for a moment. However, something else had also wrapped themselves around your thighs and upper arms, supporting you.

What the-?

Looking down, you saw actual _fucking tentacles_ wrapping themselves around your body. Like an extra, very flexible, pairs of arms.

But yeah, alright. Clarification needed, because this was bordering to either slightly weird or extremely kinky.

The moment that Boss apparently also spotted the extra limbs, he let out a curse. Nevertheless, he just buried his head in your neck, picking up the pace between your legs and seemingly more eager to finish, rather than explain.

Well, they didn’t do any harm. So, leaning back against his chest, you placed a kiss against the side of his skull, trying to convey that while this was a little out of your league, you were still alright.

As he once again moved, trying to reach his peak, whereas you tried to squeeze your thighs slightly together around his length in encouragement. After that, it didn’t take long. With you watching as the tip peeked out between your legs, you couldn’t help by shudder in pleasure from the sight.

Growling against the skin of your neck, you could feel a tremor pass through your partner’s body, his release ending up against the insides of your thighs, as his motions halted halfway due to the bliss.

When he came down from his fifth high – oh jeez, how much endurance did the heat add? – he just stood loosely, with his head still resting against your shoulder. While his dick had disappeared as usual, the tentacles were still holding onto you.

You just barely managed to pick up on Boss mumbling, “I didn’t want to show you.”

Curiously, you reached down to poke at one of the limbs that were wrapped around your legs. “These?”

A huff sounded from him, seemed like they weren’t as sensitive as the rest of the tools he conjured with his magic. “Yes. They are… Unpredictable. I usually try and suppress them, which was why I didn’t take the shirt of earlier, the pressure kept them from manifesting.”

Well that explained that. Still, “Is it only a heat-thing, or is it a general thing?”

“It’s…” Boss seemed to hesitate with the answer. For a few moments, you just listened to the slight beating of the shower’s water against his bones. “The heat makes them less prone to listening to my needs, thus I didn’t want to use them. They could end up doing something you are not comfortable with if I don’t keep them in check. What my heated conscious _wants_ , compared to what you can handle are… I believe they are a bit opposed.”

You mulled over it for a moment, well then. “So you’re saying that you can use them normally, but the heat makes them all weird?”

Boss chuckled against your pulse, caressing your side with one of his hands as he relaxed under the spray of water. “That would be one way to put it.” He then sighed, “I just… Don’t want to hurt you for a mere moments bliss in fulfilling some twisted desire to feel you all over. I do not wish that upon you.”

The tentacles in question were starting to disappear, fading away with the calmness that had begun to wash over their owner. You took a minute to think it all over, just resting against Boss’ chest while reveling in the pleasant sensation of getting clean under the warm shower.

An idea came to mind. “What about a safe-word?”

He scoffed against your skin, but you continued. “I mean it, if I say something dumb like ‘cinnamon’ or something, it means that I’m not doing ok or that something’s wrong.”

It took him a moment to think it over, only absentmindedly running his hands over your spent body while doing so. Finally, he took the shampoo in his hand and straightened to help apply it to your hair. You couldn’t see his face, since you stood with your back to him, but you guessed that he was smirking by the tone of his voice. “Alright. But do not hesitate to say it if anything is wrong, I’ll stop immediately.”

“Fine, but I really don’t think you’ll let them move out of line.” When he finished lathering your hair and washing it, you turned around to nuzzle your face against his wet ribs, letting your fingers lightly dance across his spine. The two of you took your time to wash each other’s bodies, making sure to pay special attention to each other. It served as both a way to wash off the day’s grime and sweat – plus the various other bodily fluids you might’ve smeared on each other, but hey it was way worth it – and a method to cool down after the rather intense sessions you’d hosted until this point.

After finishing and drying yourselves off, neither of you really bothered to re-dress. With boss picking you up as soon as you managed to get your tangle of hair in place, you laughed and proceeded to press kisses and slight bites on his neck.

He walked with the same posture as always, regal and composed. Though, it seemed like the ‘composed’ bit was lacking slightly, with his breathing significantly labored and the flush on his face.

Lowering you onto the bed, he didn’t bother waiting for you to settle, already towering over you and letting his magic run wild. With both his dick and the tentacles manifesting, you couldn’t resist a snort at the sight.

“I can’t believe you withheld the vital information of you being able to summon fucking tentacles, Boss. I really can’t” To which you reached up to tug his face closer to yours for a through smooching. With his teeth parting to bite slightly into your bottom lip, the almost silly glee was quickly taken over by the rise in heat. His scent wafting around you like earlier, making you slightly dizzy and overall comfortable in his arms.

Magical lips. Sure were practical.

It took a few reassuring murmurs against Boss’ lips, before he permitted the extra limbs to do anything. Finally, they settled around your form, wrapping themselves loosely around your legs, arms and chest. When you tried wriggling a little, you were rewarded by a groan and Boss pulling you closer.

“ _Fuck_ …that feels good love.” He panted by your ear, and you felt his length rub against your slit. “I’ll go slow, try and keep control.”

You only managed to murmur an affectionate, “I trust you.” Before you felt him slightly press into you. You felt significantly more mentally ready for the breach, but – damn it all – it still felt a little overwhelming when you had to try and relax as not to make it harder for either of you.

Though, Boss kept his word, only rocking his hips lightly against yours while you just hung on for your dear life. The tentacles had started moving marginally, almost soothingly against your heated skin.

After a while, with yourself having eased up to the pressure, now largely enjoying the feel of his slick nubs rubbing against your walls, you heard him cuss your name. About to ask what was wrong, you felt him straighten, now kneeling in front of you, he lifted your one leg up over his shoulder, efficiently turning you on your side as he started pounding you in earnest.

Oh _shit_ , it was good. Especially when you didn’t have to do much more than cling to the sheets and let out encouraging sounds, spurring him on further. It felt amazing, his magic pulsing inside of you and his extra limbs caressing you all over.

Releasing inside of you, Boss bent over from the ecstasy, loose thrust helping the last spurts of his cum coat your insides. You whined and squirmed, not yet having reached your own peak. But you hadn’t needed worry about that, as he soon straightened, the same feverous heat in his gaze as he watched you with intense interest.

And took on a pace that left you breathless, his previous orgasm nowhere to be felt, except for the liquid helping Boss thrust into you with lesser effort.

After a few minutes of that, he let your leg fall down, so that you could move onto your back, spine arching off from the bed in pleasure and want for him to continue. The change in angle roused something you hadn’t felt before, a pressure building in your abdomen that you didn’t know the cause of fully.

It almost felt like you were going to pee. Oh gosh, don’t let it be the case. That would be humiliating.

Flushing, you pressed a half over your mouth to lessen the embarrassment. But of course Boss noticed, bending forward to inspect your rattled appearance. The shift permitting his heavy thrusts to hit that spot that made the pressure build up more strongly.

That was also when one of the tentacles decided to try and play with the little nub above your sex, adding to the stimulus. Pinching your eyes closed, you tried to push that foreign sensation down. Though your attempts were thwarted when Boss lifted his one hand up to stroke your cheek gently, a sharp contrast to the strength he put in his own chase for pleasure.

His voice was prominently more rough, his need for restraining himself clear. “What’s wrong?”

Letting out a gasp at an especially well-placed thrust, you could feel tears press at your eyes at the stimulation.   “I-I-I don’t know. Feels- Feels weird.” You just barely managed to gasp out, your one arm that was still slightly restricted by the tentacle wrapped around it moving up to grasp his.

A low rumble rose in his chest. “Look at me.” It took a few more repeats of the order, but you finally managed to crack open your blurred eyes to try and meet his. “Do you want me to – ah! – stop?”

You could feel that he was nearing yet another release, so you shook your head no. Hoping to be able to hold whatever it was back until he was done. “I-I’m fine.” After that he resumed with a bit more vigor than before, the tentacles also more eagerly caressing your form while it felt like they were starting to slight secrete some kind of lube.

It felt like Boss was everywhere, touching your whole being all at once.

It was amazing, and also a little overwhelming. Though you just wanted Boss to enjoy himself, letting out an encouraging whimper when he intertwined his fingers with yours and started panting out your name between uneven thrusts.

And despite your best efforts, you could also feel your own orgasm approach together with that embarrassing pressure.

Biting your lip to stifle a gasp and moan, you shakily fail to hold back some of the sounds escaping your throat. Finally, with you trying to stop yourself, you hit your peak. While crashing down in waves of euphoria, you also feel yourself release.

Ah fuck, you were squirting.

Throwing your head back, you squeezed your hand around Boss’. Whereas in response, he gasped and let out a low growl of your name as he also came, filling your insides. His tentacles tightened around you, keeping you in place while he bent forward to bury his face against your neck.

It took both of you a few minutes to recover, you with a bright flush across your face when you realized what had just happened.

You’d never squirted before. And the look of your release having hit and now covered some of his pelvis, was more than a bit embarrassing.

Though, as Boss straightened, his eyes still slightly unfocused and his erection still throbbing slightly inside of you. He just kept eye-contact with you, reached down to swipe some of it off, and just _straight up_ licked it off the bones of his fingers.

You couldn’t resist the flustered mutter of; “O-oh god, I didn’t- I didn’t know.” While squirming slightly under his heated gaze and the still limiting grip of his tentacles.

To which he just pulled out of you while making sure that none of his extra limbs had harmed you in any way. “I believe that there is no need to be abashed my dear,” and he adds with that raspy voice of his, “I liked that.”

Being freed from the tentacles, you sit up to pull Boss into a hug. One he returns with much care. You mutter, bewildered to him that you’ve never really tried that before. To which Boss practically purred in satisfaction against the kiss he pressed to your throat.

Noticing that you both were covered in just as much – if not more liquids than before, you questioned his own state. “How much more? I think I need to soak in the tub after we’re done.”

His reply hides a slight bit of amusement in it, his hands gingerly caressing your exhausted form. “I do believe that I’m sated for today. We can take that bath now if you’d like.”

“Please.” You all but beg, whereas you could feel how sore you were. With your legs just as shaky as before, and your skin all tingly from the constant attention.

Then, as gentlemannery as always, Boss carried you back into the bathroom. Turning on the tabs so that it would be a bath instead of a shower, he showered you in affection and gentle caresses until the tub was filled.

When the water reached a comfortable height, he helped you enter and then settled down behind you.

You feared that you actually managed to fall asleep right there and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew this was a ride! 
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment or kudos! They always make my day! <3


End file.
